


猫（上）

by OXYGENBALLON



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXYGENBALLON/pseuds/OXYGENBALLON
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 19





	猫（上）

外人眼里，金希澈就是人生巅峰的样板。含着金汤匙出身的他，长的俊美无双。虽说取向是男子，但是在这个同性恋情极不容易的世界，金希澈仍能得到家人的支持，还收获了一个同样俊朗，笑起来像天使一样的爱人。

而对于金希澈来说，去家里公司当总经理不如在家打打游戏撸撸猫狗。长的再美，二十来岁时候的极度自恋到了三十来岁反而变成了放浪不羁，一身闪瞎人眼睛的亮色运动服套装再踩双拖鞋就能出门，搞得金希澈爹妈在外面都想装作不认识自己的儿子。

再说起他的爱人朴正洙，也和不了解的那些人眼中有些微妙的不同。金希澈跟他父母出柜之后没多久，便收到了一个商业联姻的媳妇。两个都跟家里出了柜的大小伙子，就这样被草率的两对爹妈绑到一块，一开始两人看着对方的脸都挺合自己胃口的也试图想要假戏真做，但是最后还是没能走下去。

最后两人倒是释怀，父母外人面前举案齐眉，回到家里则是真真正正相敬如宾。

两人各自有爱狗，猫咪倒只有金希澈养的希范。希范年龄大了也越发懒洋洋，时常神出鬼没转眼又消失。

这日，希范倒是难得出了门，当它回来的时候，真是想不让金希澈注意到都不可能，因为后面紧紧地黏着个黑色小煤球。

小煤球是个小黑猫，身躯小小瘦瘦的，毛发有点脏兮兮的，看着像个流浪猫一样。但是却戴了个醒目的铭牌，上面写了，金钟云三个字。

金希澈看着小煤球眨巴着宝石蓝的眼睛，虽然对于金希澈的靠近，显得有些恐惧，但是皮包骨头的小身板最后只能扒拉两下以示对洗澡的恐惧。

“金钟云。。”金希澈看看铭牌上的名字，又看看在浴缸里湿透了以后又怂又乖的小猫，得到小猫“喵”的一声。

“这是你主人的名字？”回应他的只有喵喵喵。

“有主人名字的话倒是方便许多，待会儿吃饱饱带你去找主人。”金希澈把小煤球捞出来吹干，偷偷摸摸地拿了点希范的猫粮。

托了警察局里面的哥们儿，搜了半天“金钟云”，也没搜出个人。金希澈盯着缩在自己怀里，对其他人靠近都害怕的小煤球，突然一个念头冒出来。

“钟云？金钟云？”果然小猫听到名字以后抬起小脑袋，像是等待他接下来的话语。

“靠，你叫金钟云啊！你主人咋想的？”小猫对金希澈的话似乎不满，小爪子挠啊挠，指甲都把金希澈的运动服勾出了丝。

金希澈也不气，“在找到你主人之前跟我一起住？”

小猫乖顺了下来，自此在金希澈家里落了脚。

金钟云之前明明之前在街上流浪许久，到了金希澈家里，倒是很快适应了新生活，活的是又娇娇又金贵。尤其是一身黑毛，吃饱喝足营养上去以后，变得又软又亮，宝石蓝的猫瞳眼尾尖尖的，像女人一样妩媚。

金希澈看了，是只公猫，更是无奈，“咋感觉是养了个女儿呢？”

金希澈想逗他的时候会叫他小煤球，气的金钟云直挠金希澈运动服。金希澈想撸他毛捏他掌心小肉垫的时候，又会腻歪地叫他云云，惹得金钟云一张猫脸写满嫌弃地要推开这个变态。

金钟云睡觉喜欢钻人被窝，这家里大多数时候只有金希澈一个大活人，自然在金钟云眼里就是个完美的发热体。

金希澈也不嫌弃，家里猫猫狗狗可比他自己过得舒服多了。再说，天冷的时候抱个毛茸茸软乎乎的热团子睡觉，爽歪歪好吗？

不过这天，金希澈一醒过来，还未睁眼却觉  
得，胸口贴了个暖呼呼的小火炉？

一睁开眼睛，一个黑乎乎的脑袋正靠在自己胸口，好在金希澈不信鬼神，换成别人早下破了胆，但金希澈只是伸出另一只手，揉了揉那看着就软和的黑色毛发，嗯，果真手感好。

“喵？”怀里这颗小脑袋晃啊晃在金希澈胸口磨蹭两下，接着金希澈身上被搭了一只胳膊一只腿。

“醒醒，你是不是该给我个解释？”金希澈摸索了一下，捏着这人的下巴，捧起了他的脸，脸也好软。

这小孩一张巴掌大小的瓜子脸，脸皮干净，略微偏蜜色，在晨光下光泽柔和。眼下这人闭着眼睡得香甜，五官细致，妖媚又青涩，尤其樱桃小口微微嘟着，娇憨可人。

再往下看，这孩子，居然赤身裸体，金希澈虽不是个登徒子，但若说是柳下惠到也不至于。这一看不要紧，小孩生的瘦小，但胸前软肉鼓鼓的，就压在自己的裆前，激得金希澈咕咚咽了口口水，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

金希澈急了，再这样过一会儿可要出事，赶忙把小孩拽到和自己平行，和自己脸对脸。“醒醒！”金希澈稍微使了点儿劲捏小孩的脸，小脸上多了个红印儿，反而更显娇软。

“喵呜”小孩挤挤眼睛，睁开之时，是两颗蓝宝石，隐藏于一双狭长的凤尾之中，看得金希澈精神恍惚之间不由自主地换了一声，“钟云。”

这宝石蓝眼睛，太像金钟云那小煤球了。还未金希澈反应过来自己这没来由的胡想，便听到这孩子又“喵呜”一声，像金钟云以往一样，惯例地在醒来以后舔了一下他金希澈的下巴。

“金钟云？”金希澈又唤了一声，看到小孩不解不满地又喵喵几声，似乎还，，有些嫌他傻？

一人一猫，大眼瞪小眼地互相盯着。平日里金希澈喜欢与金钟云这样对着眼睛，可今日，这小煤球变成人样儿，金希澈盯着盯着便忍不住下移，嗯，小嘴儿真小，下唇看着稍厚些，应该也挺软？锁骨连着脖子的筋脉，纤细精巧，像是碎玉雕琢而成。

不知不觉金希澈看走了神儿，下身慢慢地鼓了起来，抵在金钟云同样的地方。

金希澈平日也会偶尔晨勃，虽被小煤球看见，倒也觉得无妨，慢慢消下去或是去厕所解决一下都有过。可是这小煤球现在是个少年模样，只让金希澈觉得丢人丢大发了。

偏偏金钟云似乎觉得好奇，先是晃晃腰去磨蹭几下，金希澈一个激灵还未做出反应，便见他胡乱扒拉开被子，直接上手去抓，还凑近嗅了嗅，然后才一副了然的模样。

更丢人了，而且，下半身鼓得更大了，金希澈无语凝噎，仰天长叹。

小孩身上皮肤淌着蜜色光泽，绸缎一样光洁干净，整个脊背弯成一张弓，和两团小屁股肉一起对着金希澈，让他眼睛不知道往哪放。

正不知所措，却见金钟云转过来盯着他，让他一阵心虚。突然金钟云整个身躯折了起来，以一个不大雅观地姿势舔了舔自己的性器官，然后又认真地看了看金希澈的眼睛，接着锁定金希澈下半身的那团。

？？？？？？我，活了三十多岁的男性，被一只人形猫，演示教授如何自慰？？？不是，你现在是个人的样子啊能不能注意一下形象！虽然你还是软得像液体动物，但是我作为一个人类真的学不来啊！！！！

一瞬间金希澈脑子里飘过无数弹幕，等他反应过来的时候，小猫已经在扒拉他的裤头了。

不是，我不是笨到需要老师你这样教学的。金希澈欲哭无泪，想制止却被小猫挠了一下小腹，疼得他直抽气，眼睁睁看着小猫伸出小粉舌舔上了柱身。

小猫嘴小，舌头也小小，想像给自己舔舐一样卷起柱身根本无法做到，只能一点点舔，舌头上的软刺刺激得金希澈头皮一阵一阵地发麻，尤其是扫到柱头和马眼周围，那种又疼又爽的滋味，逼得金希澈眼泪都要出来了，下半身却诚实地又粗大了一圈。

小猫没见识过人类的性器官可以胀大到这般程度，带着几分好奇，试图用自己的小尖牙戳一戳，一丝尖锐的疼痛瞬间拉回金希澈的理智，起身去了卫生间。

以往金希澈一到厕所，小煤球便用爪子挤进门缝把门打开，好奇地盯着金希澈上厕所。今儿金希澈最后一丝理智让他给厕所门落了锁，粗鲁解决自己性欲的时候满耳朵里都是少年挠门的声音和一种从喉咙深处挤压出来的呜咽猫叫。

像极了发春。

而金希澈在这春叫声中，手的速度越来越快，大脑飞速地上升，最后一股热流噗地一下喷出，瞬间降了性器官的些许高温。

回过神来已经在洗手，金希澈的手指洁白细嫩，在刚刚的欲望之中磨的有点红热，现在在冰凉的水流中冲洗，指关节都变了红。

他没想到，一推开厕所的门，这双刚刚冷却的手，又抚摸上另外一个火热。

当人形的金钟云，赤裸着身体，像往常一样，黏在他的小腿上，用小肉爪挠着他的的裤子，准确来说现在是裤头，金希澈刚刚泄过此刻还热血着的身子，又紧张了起来。

“喵！”金钟云等了许久，看到金希澈终于从卫生间走出来，急切地把整个身体贴上金希澈同样没有一丝覆盖的腿上，尤其是自己红热的性器官，夹在他和金希澈的腿间，越蹭水越多，水越多越觉着磨起来爽快，没一小会儿金钟云便挖掘到了一个新的方法，像变种成了小泰迪，抱紧金希澈的小腿来蹭自己那不知道如何被主人正确疼爱的性器官。

金希澈心里火烧火燎，低头就看到少年光溜溜地抱着自己的腿扭来晃去，小脑袋贴着金希澈的大腿，几缕柔软黑发戳得金希澈大腿内侧发痒。

“等一下，等一下。”金希澈想了想，挣脱了金钟云，眼看着小孩委屈着怨念地瞪他一眼，眼神像带着小钩子一样，抓了他的心头肉。

金希澈快速翻了自己的衣柜，最后翻出了年轻时候买的骚包红方巾，把小猫眼睛蒙了之后，上手帮小孩手冲了起来。

他发誓他真的不是想玩什么蒙眼play的变态，他只是怕小孩学会了之后不会克制欲望，把自己折腾坏了身子。结果现在没了最媚人的眼睛的诱惑，小孩线条流畅的小脸微微颤抖，樱桃小口努力地撑开往肺部吸入新鲜空气，浑身蜜色肌肤泛着淡淡血色。一开始金希澈浸过冷水的双手还让小孩一阵哆嗦，可随着金希澈的手和小孩性器官的温度逐渐融合，小孩倒是学会了享受，找了个角度倚在金希澈怀里，那种柔软温暖是傲娇小猫少有的信任坦率。

金希澈本想着速战速决给小猫撸出来，可是小猫这样展开身体，一副任人采撷的模样，还是让他口干舌燥，忍不住坏心眼地让他几次从离高峰一步之遥之处跌落，再又更重的刺激让他兴奋，等最后小猫好不容易射出来，身上已经渗出一层亮晶晶的薄汗，懒洋洋地翻个身把金希澈压倒，舒服地在金希澈身上闭着眼享受高潮后的逍遥快活。

苦了金希澈只能一手护着怀里趴的小猫，一手就地把自己再一次撸出来，最后俩人叠着身子在还算暖洋洋的地板上躺了许久。

事后金希澈观察了一下，虽说比起其他的小猫反应要减弱许多，但是金钟云好像确实是开始发春了。金希澈本想着要不要给金钟云去做个结扎，但一想到金钟云会变成人的模样浑身光溜溜的在他面前乱晃，到时候瞅见该有蛋的地方光秃秃的，大概他会良心不安吧。

再者，金钟云不爱出门，也不会在发春的时候出去糟蹋小母猫，顶多就是家里的窗帘角，沙发套一类的多遭点殃，吃东西比平常更挑剔一些，再就是，，比平常更黏金希澈并且各种示意金希澈再帮他手淫几次。

金希澈苦不堪言，老实说，金钟云还是小煤球的时候，他经常开玩笑地自言自语管金钟云叫儿砸。眼下这个大儿子变成了人样，虽有些别扭，金希澈却很快就适应了，原因他心里有想过却死死不敢承认，这大儿子长的太对他胃口了，直戳他性欲G点，让他揣着一颗老父亲的心却总是想忍不住走肾。

老父亲父爱深沉，决定及时止损，给金钟云找个女朋友。没几日便在网上给金钟云相中一小母猫，考虑着金钟云实在是不爱出门，便只能拜托女方家长带着自家闺女来他家做个客了。

几日相处下来，金希澈和金钟云已经能做到基本的“沟通”。金钟云虽不会说话只能喵喵叫，但是像“金钟云，吃饭啦！”“金钟云，过来洗澡！”这些基本的，他在还没变成人样的时候就能明白。多练几次后，还能听话乖乖地控制一下自己变人变猫，防止吓到其他人。

小母猫很漂亮，大眼睛溜圆溜圆看到金钟云就开始放光，主动地上来想蹭蹭他。但金钟云却如临大敌，嗖的一下蹿到卧室，还贼牛逼地把卧室的门给扒拉关死，留着身后小母猫追着追着差点被门甩一脸。

金希澈抱歉着让小母猫和其主人先回，好在对方也没太生气，只觉得这家的小公猫脾气太大了，赶紧远离为好。

万分抱歉地把人送走以后，金希澈扭开卧室的门，从一团被子里揪出变成人形的小猫。

金希澈说人都走了，他似乎能听明白，这才不情不愿被金希澈拽出来，顺势就挂在了金希澈身上。

似乎小猫力气太小，总有种挂不住的感觉，金希澈用手一托，才想起他光着屁股。

金钟云屁股上肉不多，但是却软乎乎的，皮肤又滑又嫩不禁让金希澈想起他昨晚硬是抱着小煤球给它洗澡，用的是自己新买的蜜桃味的洗发水。

他的头发上蜜桃味已经很淡了，但是金钟云整个人死死黏着金希澈，小脑瓜都抵在金希澈一张俊脸上，一偏头都能闻到那头乌黑最深处的属于两个人共同的气味。

“钟云。。”金希澈刚想提醒他，还是要穿件衣服的，突然嘴唇被金钟云舔了一口，延伸到鼻尖儿，然后又反复地舔了几次人中的位置，鼻间都是小猫舌头上残留的猫粮的淡淡腥味儿，又热又湿，把他的嗅觉给包围。莫名让金希澈觉得，不够，还不够，他想要，尝一口。

头一次，他用自己的嘴唇，蜻蜓点水地碰了碰金钟云的小嘴。可惜，小猫不懂这种感情表达，不过看金希澈眼神略有不同，他开始开心，他猜，今天金希澈会帮他安抚自己那燥了多日的性器官。

小猫表达自己的喜爱会互相舔毛，尤其是他们欲望勃发之时。对于金希澈，金钟云也很喜欢舔舐，平常大多是掌心，而这次，金希澈的脸颊脖颈都在自己眼前，小粉舌一点点顺着脸颊棱角向下，时不时用小尖牙轻咬一口，缓慢地移动到下巴尖儿，顺势来到有着温热动脉血的脖颈，他对这温暖痴迷，舌上软刺将金希澈的脖颈刺的粉红一片。

舔完脖颈，金钟云重新抬了头，凤眼水汪汪地看着金希澈，即便他不言人语，金希澈也仿佛听到他撒娇地控诉：我舔你半天了，你怎么还不舔舔我？

金希澈在被舔舐皮肤的时候便觉得连骨头都难耐地酥软，这会儿看了蓝汪汪的一双小凤眼幽怨惹人怜的模样，心上软的一塌糊涂。

可是金钟云是小猫，是顺从欲望的小动物。而他是人呐，除了欲望，还有感情和理智。

金钟云看着金希澈不显山不露水的扑克脸，瘪瘪嘴之后小脑瓜灵机一动，从金希澈身上跳了下去，不知道从哪儿，翻出了上次金希澈用在他身上的红方巾，笨拙地，蒙住自己的眼睛，正襟坐好，乖乖地“喵”了一声。

看着浑身上下只有这一簇红色布料，金希澈脑袋一轰。

去他妈的理智。

金希澈扑到金钟云身上，学着他一样舔舐着，柔嫩的脸颊，纤细的脖颈，少女般微微隆起的胸前软肉，金希澈的舌头没有倒刺，舔在裸露的皮肤上，软滑温润，让金钟云感受到另外一种滋味。

金钟云留下的红印，刺痒却让他心里更痒，金希澈含住那浅褐色的小乳珠，轻柔地卷着让它在自己舌中“滚动”，慢慢觉得软到拈不住的豆子在自己舌中变得坚硬，小猫的喵呜声变得粘稠。

小猫的身上没有一点点的束缚，觉得舒服便将整个胸膛都往金希澈眼前送，金希澈用自己钝钝的牙尖一磨，小猫开心地一边喵喵叫一边扭着自己的小腰。

“别急别急，”金希澈放开口中的小豆，吐了口热乎气儿在小猫像隐约往下陷的乳缝那儿，双手掌心紧贴小猫的细腰，缓慢地沿着瘦削胯骨，摸到臀侧，向内滑进大腿缝隙，一边捏着大腿内侧软肉一边将两腿掰开，小猫一点就通，把小腿搭上金希澈的腰，顺势缠住。

家里哪来的润滑剂，无奈金希澈还是先得让小猫去一次。摸着摸着自己耳朵早被小猫的软叫给烫得红热，短裤上也落了些小猫的清液，金希澈下半身听到这声色召唤，雄赳赳地站立了起来。

本想着脱了裤子和小猫的一起去，但是小猫正舒爽着，死缠着金希澈不让其脱身，最后射出来两腿一翘，才让金希澈得以脱身把自己也扒个精光。

重新爬回小猫两腿间，这会儿小猫正软着，大大咧咧地任由金希澈摆弄。指尖取了点浊液摸向那个小口，果不其然敏感地穴口一个紧缩，还未进入便能让金希澈感觉到它的敏感与紧致。

“别怕，会很舒服。”金希澈再次舔舔小猫的脸颊脖颈，安抚小猫让他放松。手指每进去一点点便被紧紧地紧箍一下，金希澈只能随着进入随着抠弄转动，让小猫舒舒服服地接纳自己，过了一会儿小猫似乎才明白金希澈是要让自己舒服，便有意克制自己，主动容纳金希澈的进入。

金希澈一点点增加手指，随着进入随着慢慢用手指把穴口撑得再更大一点，不停用直接去顶着肠壁和穴口纹路，让它们都更柔软。

金钟云一开始只是觉得后穴瘙痒，但是随着金希澈的动作，他又慢慢上瘾，屁股追随着金希澈的手指微微晃动，一会儿便骚水流了大半个屁股，一滴滴落到床铺上晕染开。

金希澈听着小猫声音一下下拔高，穴口软烂得刚刚好便抽出了被肠液泡的有些皱的手指，金钟云脸红的像熟透的苹果，突然没了刺激，失落地喵喵叫。

“给你，都给你。”金希澈扶起自己早已勃起的性器，抵住的穴口一瞬间金钟云被这硬烫吓得一激灵，紧接着感觉这种感觉延伸进入了自己的身体，把自己的屁股给塞得满胀。

金希澈挺腰动了起来，私心想让金钟云喜爱自己对他这些龌龊行径，金希澈每次都耐心地把性器几乎完全抽出，再重重捅进去。

小猫被顶的呜咽都卡在喉咙里，每一下都是有人沿着他的尾巴根，直捣而上把他脑袋一次次敲晕，后穴酥麻舒爽得厉害，水流的更厉害了，腿也重新用力缠进金希澈的腰。

金希澈明了小猫这是尝到甜头了，便不再心急用力，换了九浅一深地法子，不疾不徐地引导小猫的身体，刚慢下来的时候金钟云还有些不乐意地瘪嘴，被金希澈拍了几下屁股，把那儿夹得一紧。两人都爽的倒吸一口气之后，金钟云便时不时地夹紧一下后穴，几次把金希澈弄得猝不及防地要缴械。

小猫倒是爽了，正欲再夹一次，突然金希澈欺身压上来，好在金钟云身子软，倒也没觉得不适，但是后穴里那根，却进入得更深更彻底，狠狠地顶上了前列腺，让金钟云一个狠狠地哆嗦，前面射了出来。

射完的小猫大口吸着气，金希澈后穴被小猫缴得紧，使劲咬着牙才镇守住精关，压着小猫又狠狠操干起来。

小猫刚刚射过还分敏感，不应期明明还没过就硬生生被插到性器官又硬了起来，夹在两人小腹间，泡在自己的精水中，又挤又磨，好不折磨，又好不爽快。

金希澈看着张着嘴连喵声都叫不出来的金钟云，小小舌头也紧张兴奋到僵直，忍不住想看看红方巾下那双眼睛。

随手把红方巾撸到额发，瞬时往上带露出额头，金钟云脸小，露出整张脸更显素静清丽却又魅惑妖冶，而那双眼睛，也如他所想，凤尾中的蓝色水淋淋地失去清明，如一口幽深地水井被人扰出水波。

金希澈吻了吻金钟云湿漉漉的睫毛，手摸到两人小腹间握住小孩的性器，一边腰肢加速撞击一边抚摸小孩的性器，电光火石之间，也不知道两人谁先泄了，最后两人都一样，是遵循欲望的动物，赤身裸体地纠缠在一起，互相舔舐。

小猫尝一次便上瘾，这之后每每只有他们一人一猫，小猫动不动取了红方巾把眼睛蒙上，几次下来金希澈觉得太过荒淫无度，藏起方巾，金钟云反而更加直白地劈开腿，扒拉开耻毛和泛红的肉柱，让金希澈看到那个泛着水光的小口一吸一合地收缩，每紧缩一次小猫自己像是玩的舒服一样，嗓子里挤出沙哑绵柔的春叫。

金希澈心里乱七八糟的，最后还是哄骗着金钟云变回猫形，带他去看了医生。

一看到医生金希澈就滔滔不绝问起来：为什么发情期不愿意接触小母猫？为什么离开家就不正常的紧张？医生耐心地检查完了之后也简洁明了地告诉他，你家宝贝儿子生理没啥大问题，唯一一点便是极有可能在这之前受过些伤害，遗留了些应激反应，不愿意与不熟悉的人和动物相处。

金希澈回想起金钟云最开始来到他家，便是紧紧黏住希范紧随而来，除去最开始和自己的相处时候有些怕以外，后来倒是傲娇本娇。就连朴正洙偶尔回家，碰见猫形都金钟云，上手摸摸毛他也不会抵触逃离。

“对你家另外那只猫，有可能是错认了是自己的父亲，”医生看着还警惕着瞪自己的小黑猫，又看看一脸关切，目光全在小黑猫身上的这位猫爸爸，叹口气，“至于您，可能就和小猫天生有缘吧。”

有缘？他和金钟云？金希澈听到这句话也没细想，嘴角倒是先咧开。

“它是不是在家的时候，对客人不那么害怕紧张。”医生继续询问，得到金希澈猛的点头。

“家是它熟悉的地方，会是小猫自认为的自己的领域，偶尔有陌生人它也能稍微适应一下的话，”医生顿了顿，“说明问题也不严重。”

回去路上，金希澈一直在回想医生的话，“多陪伴它，它不像其他的猫那样性子冷。它要什么尽量满足，不然它可能会伤心。多带它出门走动走动，慢慢适应一下环境变动。”

陪伴他做得到，作为一个游戏主播偶尔兼职一下公司董事，他有的是时间陪伴小孩。满足小孩的要求嘛，猫粮他都顺着它的口味买最好的，一起睡暖呼呼的被窝他也都把大半张床让给小孩，唯一一个不能每次如他所愿的，就是性爱了。

金希澈当然不是不想，但是眼睁睁看着本来像乖乖娇娇女一样的儿子变成现在动不动露出自己的私密之处，让他有些心里不是滋味。而最赤裸粗暴的色情又冲击着他的视觉，让他下体时常想要和自己的宝贝疙瘩一起快活快落。

至于出门，每次踏出房门，对于其他人是一瞬间就能完成，而金希澈要花好久才能把金钟云的小爪子从门框上扒下来。

金希澈最后还是把小猫的指甲剪平了，不仅仅是因为它扒门时候大力出奇迹。更是因为金希澈听从了医生建议，不过欢爱时候屡次被猫指甲尖滑得脊背道道血痕。几次下来，打破伤风的小医生都忍不住关切：我跟我们院长申请看看能不能给您搞个优惠卡？打十次送一次？

扒门扒不动了，但是金钟云的智商却飞速成长。每次金希澈把运动服穿整齐要来抱他出门，他都紧紧挂在金希澈怀里，小舌头挑逗地狂扫金希澈的脖颈和胸口，眼梢是狐狸一般天然的媚，几次让早就食髓知味越做越契合熟练的两位临出门要滚到一起享受鱼水之欢。

所谓道高一尺魔高一丈，金希澈还是想了其他法子，既能及时缓解自己的生理欲望，也能避免金钟云色诱成功。

再一次金钟云试图黏着他用性爱来躲避出门，金希澈手脚麻利地往那湿漉漉黏糊糊的小口里面塞了个跳蛋，，趁金钟云还未反应过来之时，给他穿好了简单宽松的人类衣服，怀揣着小猫体重的小孩，出了门。

由于体内的跳蛋，金钟云不能轻易变回猫形，到了外面只能低头跟在金希澈身后，像初学走步的婴儿一样慢慢地挪着步子。

金希澈也走的很慢很慢，有意让小孩能跟上自己。可却没回头看见小孩越涨越红的双颊，和逐渐虚浮酸软到打颤的双脚。突然金钟云的身子一个没站稳倒像金希澈的后背，金希澈感觉身后被软绵绵地一撞，赶忙转身把小孩揽进怀里。

小孩到了外面本就害怕极了，这会儿屁股上的肉都爽的直哆嗦，两腿本就不太适应人类的直立行走，已经无力站立只能靠着金希澈才没瘫倒。满脸艳艳春情，却紧张到小尖牙都把薄唇戳出血珠，眼睛里更是无力地娇嗔。

“爸爸错了，你再忍忍，咱们马上回家。”金希澈把小孩一下子抱起，一个不小心的姿势让那颗跳蛋又往里面滑了一下，一下子让紧张许久的肠道开始疯狂，金钟云猛地弓起腰背，猝不及防地把金希澈的衣衫也蹭脏。

虽已高潮，但那颗跳蛋还在不紧不慢地震动着，金钟云的眼神已散，高潮期间的敏感被一下下刺激，最后的理智也是不要去咬破金希澈的皮肤，然后把自己的薄唇折磨出更多红玫瑰花汁一样的鲜血。

回去之后，金希澈没想那么多，直接扒了金钟云身上的衣物，一下子抽出跳蛋，瞬间的高强刺激让金钟云再次射了出来，整个人在一声嘶哑的春叫后，后穴的肠液也汩汩流了一摊。

金希澈看的痴迷，把自己衣裳也脱了，伏到金钟云身上舔吻，对着那闪着光泽的蓝宝石，“宝贝吃饱了吗？”


End file.
